


Anderson is

by turquoise_ghost



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Pre-Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoise_ghost/pseuds/turquoise_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s grin had now spread across his entire face, and his eyes were shining like a naughty school boy.</p><p>'I bet you. I bet you can’t get Anderson into bed with you!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anderson is

"He isn’t!"

"Is"

"Isn’t"

"John, I can honestly assure you that he most certainly is."

"But... but he’s married!"

Sherlock shrugged. "That is of little importance. It happens frequently."

He shrugged again, and his lips trembled slightly as he held back a smile. "It’s a shame people can’t be more honest with themselves..." he said, raising his eyebrows at John, who rolled his eyes in return.

He wondered whether Sherlock would ever stop teasing him about the agonisingly frustrating three months he had spent in furious denial over his feelings for his flatmate. John was pretty impressed at himself for lasting three months, really, before he’d slammed Sherlock into a wall and kissed him so hard that they both saw stars. John was shaking when he pulled away, and his eyes were terrified as he forced them to meet Sherlock’s, whose cheeks were flushed with a rosy heat that John had never seen before. It just made him want Sherlock even more. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t for Sherlock to murmur "about bloody time", before dragging him to his bedroom.

That was weeks ago, and Sherlock, (who claimed to have known from the first time he set eyes on John that he was, well, for lack of a better word, gay) had now decided to share with John his long standing suspicion that Anderson was, in fact, more like them than he would ever let on.

"I thought you said he was shagging Donovan?" mused John, now clearly giving the suggestion some thought.

"Yes, a couple of times" said Sherlock thoughtfully. "I’m still convinced though."

An idea crept into John’s head, and settled there mischievously. He couldn’t help the slightly embarrassed grin than accompanied the thought, and he tilted his head to look at Sherlock, who was sprawled across the sofa in his dressing gown. Their eyes met, and Sherlock’s narrowed for a fraction of a second, before widening in comic disbelief as he saw what John was thinking.

"No. Absolutely not. No. Never. Never ever!" Sherlock almost laughed in utter disbelief, but John said nothing. "Please tell me you’re joking, John!" cried Sherlock despairingly. John’s grin had now spread across his entire face, and his eyes were shining like a naughty school boy.

"I bet you. I bet you can’t get Anderson into bed with you!"

Sherlock glared forcefully at him. John had just flipped the situation entirely. He knew that Sherlock couldn’t stand to lose a bet, and he utilised it to his full advantage.

"What would be in it for me?" He spoke slowly, the words drawn out. "And don’t you _dare_ say ‘a shag with Anderson’, because I quite honestly cannot think of anything more repulsive".

John moved from his chair to lie alongside Sherlock on the sofa, and curled a finger into his hair. "Tell you what" he suggested. "Do it and you can do whatever you like with the fridge for a whole month."

"A tempting offer" mused Sherlock. "But not particularly inspiring."

"Well, what would you suggest?" laughed John, his fingers now stroking the side of Sherlock’s face. Abruptly, Sherlock shifted his body in a sudden avalanche of movement, and in a matter of seconds had John pinned underneath him.

"I suggest" he growled softly, his mouth millimetres away from John’s "that I do whatever I want with _you_. For a whole night." John gasped slightly, and pushed himself upwards on his elbows to thrust his lips against Sherlock’s. Sherlock hummed delightedly, acknowledging the kiss for what it was.

A handshake to seal the bet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an experiment! I'm going to wait and see what kind of response I get before uploading the rest. Un-beta'd.  
> EDIT: If anyone has low enough moral values to BETA my smut, let me know :)


End file.
